Conventional props, also termed a “struts” or “trench struts”, are made from a metallic material, such as steel, for low cost and strength reasons. Typically, a prop includes a first tube telescopically connected to a second tube. The prop is axially extendable between a retracted position, where the second tube is interior to the second tube, and a deployed position where the first and second tubes engage opposing trench walls. In this way, the prop braces the trench walls to minimize the risk of the walls collapsing.
The present disclosure provides an improved prop.